


Assorted Spells for the Magically Adventurous

by Tamathy Stave (PurplePandaPi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Magic, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like Cedric Diggory, Spells & Enchantments, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePandaPi/pseuds/Tamathy%20Stave
Summary: Welcome to the loose assortment of spells that will hopefully become a magic packed book full to the brim unconventional spells and little know magic’s. For the time being it is little more than a collection notes, but please be welcomed to peruse what we have to offer, and offer what you have to offer by giving us suggestions of what spells to add in!And who knows, you might even find your new favorite incantation within our pages – Tammathy StaveNotes: This is my first Fanfic and I’d really appreciate feedback!





	Assorted Spells for the Magically Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
> 
> This is my first post on this site and I welcome as much constructive criticism as you can give!
> 
> I don't have a Beta so please comment if you find any spelling or grammatical errors. I also had some trouble getting the pronunciation of the spell to look right, so please help me out.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

The Extractum Charm  
Extractum-pura-aquatica  
(ekS-trAK-tum, pyooruh, u-Kwo-tiku)

Type: Charm   
Intent: Neutral   
Difficulty: Drinking Water Upside-down, (3/5)   
Danger: Hugging a Malfoy, (3/5)

Description: 

When this charm is cast correctly it extracts and draws water (H2O) from its intended target to your wand tip, sucking the moister either completely, or only partially from the target. The target chosen can be any object/material within range or a less focused target like the surrounding atmosphere or ground.  
The water extracted with this charm is completely pure, leaving behind any contaminants, minerals, chemicals, or other solutes/solvents/suspended materials that aren’t the compound H2O. When the water is extracted, any remaining elements are left where they previously were.  
Once the water is extracted from its previous housing it is drawn to and coalesces at the tip of the caster's wand or just outside the palm of the caster's hand (for wandless casting) where you will have limited control by physically moving the tip of your wand or hand. If there are any obstacles between the extracted water and point of coalescing the water will either flow around it taking the path of least resistance, or the pressure will build until either the water beaks through and another avenue for the water is opened that is the path of least resistance, or the incantation is dropped. The amount of pressure buildup is directly proportional to the amount of water being drawn from each restricted path of flow.  
The effects of this spell's power are related to the strength of casting and the power of the caster's magical core, concentration, as well as, to a lesser degree the emotions of the caster (desperation, need, survival). The charms amount of water extracted and drawn, the charms potential range, the amount of object/area targeted at a time, as well as the speed and strength the water is drawn.

Uses:

Dehydrating Foodstuffs, Collecting Drinkable Water, Drying Objects, Cleaning Dirty Water, Producing Fresh Water from Salt Water.

Warnings:

Do not target the entirety and/or a part of a person, animal, or other sentient beings unless you intend on killing or permanent maiming said living individual. This should only be done in dire cases of self-defense.  
Do not extract too much moisture from the atmosphere at once as it may negatively affect and beings currently breathing that atmosphere.  
Do not target a large body of water unless you want to get absolutely drenched… trust me.

Casting: 

To cast this charm one must say the incantation Extractum Pura Aquatica, pronounced (ekS-trAK-tum, pyooruh, u-Kwo-tiku). While performing this incantation you must also make the necessary motion with your wand, a vertical wave-like motion going out from your body, starting from the top of a wave and as your wand moves further out, going down in a smooth motion, then back up again, then down again, then up again. After two waves have been completed, with two bulges at the bottom and starting and ending with your wand in a raised position, flick your want towards your intended target, then slowly draw it back in a smooth line back to its starting position. As always, I suggest practicing both parts of the casting until you feel comfortable with the incantations pronunciation and the wand movements before combining them and attempting to cast this charm.  
But even if you cast this spell correctly, very little will happen unless you have a clearly defined target in mind, whether it be an object, such as an apple or wet laundry, or a general area such as your local atmosphere. It is also for this reason why this spell is not considered more dangerous, not because it can’t kill or maim (which it definitely can), but because you would have to specifically target any entity with the intent of sucking them dry of any moisture they may or may not have.

History:

The Extractum Charm was invented in 1969 by (then 6th year Hogwarts student) Maleficent (Mel) K. Simmerson, an incredibly intelligent woman who has gone on to become an Independent Experimental Magic’s Developer and has been awarded two Acts of Bravery (2nd class) Awards for her contribution to, and continued survival after, the first and second wizarding wars against the thankfully now late Vicious Voldy.  
The charm was apparently developed in a spell-crafting competition between the members of a very much not school approved, and an overall very dangerous club dedicated to practicing and producing new forms of magic, whether it be spells, runes, artifacts or potions. It is sadly unknown is she won or not. Since its creation it has stayed relatively unknown by the masses, with the only major notable uses being its help in the survival of three Wix after an apparition accident left them in the middle of the Gobi Desert, and the deaths of 9 Death Eaters throughout the two wars, all done in self-defense.

\------

She wasn’t really thinking at the time, and she cast it out of instinct.

To be fair, she was the creator of the spell and she had memorized the motions to a T, how best to flick the wand, and the perfect speed of which to draw it back. She was incredibly proud of her spell overall, sure, it might not have been the most impressive or powerful spell she has created, but it was incredibly variable in its uses, from cleaning to preparing food! It could even tip the odds in a life or death situation in the regards of dehydration, plus it was her first-ever successful spell that wasn’t just a silly gimmick, how could she not love it!?

The proof of how exactly variable the uses for her charm were laid out in front of her eyes in the form of an exceeding dry corpse.

He (or at least she thinks it’s a he, it’s kind of hard to tell anymore) had been one of the Death Eaters that had invaded there home that night, of which there had been quite a few. The battle had been going on for almost 20 minutes by now and she had never before been so appreciative of how her “best friend that just so happens to live with her” always has had a knack for DADA and could cast offensive and defensive spells like there was no tomorrow! …bad choice of words.

Even with that though, they were starting to tire. And honestly, she was panicking HARD. So, she did the first thing that came to mind and cast her ever so situationally adaptable charm that can turn any meat into its corresponding forms of dried jerky.

So that’s how we came to this, a husk of a (supposedly) man thats corpse could only technically be called intact, in the way you might say someone who was only partially cremated and currently falling to pieces on your newly bought and very expensive rug could be considered intact. There wasn’t a lick of liquid left in the bastard’s body, but then again of course there wasn’t, she had been consistently using and improving the spell for the last six and a half years, like she wasn’t going to completely drain any targets. Other than that, she noted his chest cavity had completely collapsed, along with the complete flaking of any skin (that had to be the worst case of chapped lips she’s ever seen).

She had just literally juiced a man… 

…is this what being in shock is like, or is this what happens when you dissociate? Wait, what’s the difference again? Doesn’t matter, gotta focus.

With her head back in the game after her brief moments of contemplation, she saw that the battle was still waging, and the odds weren’t looking terribly in their favor.

Having made her decision, she steels herself.

…and she casts it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it means so much to me!
> 
> If you have any cool spell ideas feel absolutely free to supply them in the comments.


End file.
